No Chance
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Aku tidak mabuk, setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya mengambil kesempatan karena tidak ada kesempatan bagiku.


NO CHANCE

Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi

Warning : BL, AT, OOC (tiga rangkaian mutlak), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik di antara kalimat), momoton, bertele-tele, aha gak seburuk itu. Jika mengharap cerita yang bagus, _well_ aku sudah berusaha.

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertemuan antara ketua klub voli, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan ketua klub voli di sekolah masing-masing. Sekarang kami semua adalah para pemuda menjelang dewasa yang bertemu secara acak kemudian mengadakan pertemuan. Anggap saja seperti reuni dengan musuh lama. Tidak ada yang tampak jelas berbeda sebagian besar dari mereka kecuali botol-botol bir yang bertebaran di atas meja. Begitulah jika para lelaki berkumpul, minum-minum dan sebagian besar membicarakan wanita. Topik lama tentang bersaing dalam voli sudah bagai cerita usang.

Aku bisa melihat dari paling ujung, sosok bertubuh besar yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bisa kukalahkan dalam voli. Ushijima Wakatoshi, sampai sekarang karirnya di bidang olahraga itu tidak surut. Kemudian di seberangnya si rambut pirang Terushima, dia tetap berisik meski diacuhkan oleh Ushiwaka. Di samping mereka ada kapten andalan Tokyo, Bokuto dan Kuroo. Sudah tidak ada yang merasa heran dengan keakraban mereka berdua. Sedikitnya memuatku iri, sehingga aku tidak memperdulikan siapa lagi yang ada di sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi, serta sebelahnya lagi mereka.

Aku menegak minumanku, tidak berusaha mabuk hanya saja aku ingin memperhatikan sosok yang duduk tepat dihadapanku saat ini tanpa harus dicurigai. Sudah lama sekali sosoknya kuperhatikan. Memang benar pepatah yang mengatakan batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis, mengingat aku selalu membenci tim Karasuno tapi kapten mereka telah mencuri hatiku.

Dia tidak pernah nampak mencolok, seperti pada wajahnya juga rambutnya. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menjulurkan telapak tanganku membelai surai itu.

"Oikawa…?" Ia bertanya karena terkejut dengan sentuhanku, kemudian tersenyum membiarkan telapak tanganku membelai lebih lama.

Telapak tanganku beralih mengusap lembut pipinya,"bagaimana kau bisa jadi semanis ini Sawamura?"

Dia tertawa, tidak ada nyanyian yang lebih merdu dari itu bagi telingaku."Kau mabuk." Itu bukan pertanyaan, dan aku menggeleng dengan jelas sebagai tanggapan.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyadari kondisi diriku, sampai aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh tertidur beberapa saat lalu.

"Ugh…" lenguhku merasakan pening di kepala. Sosok Daichi dan mereka yang mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Oikawa, bangun." Mendengar suara Daichi membuatku ingin terlelap lebih lama.

"Hei, bangunlah." Kali ini aku ingin jatuh dalam sentuhannya lebih lama merasakan panas telapak tangannya menggoyang bahuku perlahan.

"Semuanya sudah akan pergi, kau harus pulang." Daichi masih terus berusaha membangunkanku yang berniat tetap begitu untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tapi Daichi sangat bersikeras, dan tidak meninggalkanku saat telingaku sudah tidak mendengar suara-suara lain selain suara Daichi.

Tangan yang menggoyang tubuhku kugenggam dan menarik sosoknya dalam pelukan. Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan nyaman, seperti boneka beruang yang besar. Tentu saja aku memikirkan hal-hal _ero_ saat bisa menyentuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang hanya dengan memikirkannya, dan kenyataannya Daichi berusaha membopongku keluar dari kedai minum. Semakin keras ia berusaha aku semakin membiarkan berat tubuhku ditarik sepenuhnya oleh gravitasi.

"Oikawa, berdirilah. Setidaknya posisikan dirimu agar lebih mudah kutuntun. Kau harus pulang."

Daichi terus berusaha, sampai berhasil merangkulku dan membawaku menggunakan taksi ketika sampai di luar kedai menuju rumah.

Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk terus menempel padanya. Kalau aku dengan segera membuka mata, Daichi akan meninggalkanku sampai di rumah sendirian. Beruntung apartement yang kusewa berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi.

Di dalam lift aku berusaha untuk terus mendekapnya, tapi Daichi hanya menopang berat tubuhku. Selama kurang dari tiga menit aku menikmati waktu yang singkat itu dengannya. Tanpa cakap-cakap, tanpa saling pandang, meski aku ingin sekali menciumnya. Saat niat itu benar ingin kulakukan, bahkan ketika jarak wajah kami tinggal sedikit, pintu lift terbuka. Daichi langsung saja menyeretku ke luar.

Tidak ada satu detikpun yang ingin kulewatkan, ketika Daichi sambil menggerutu menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku mencari kunci rumah. Aku bahkan mengharap lebih saat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku-saku celana dan bajuku. Kemudian imajinasi itu terhenti karena sang kunci sudah ditemukan.

Daichi kembali bersusah payah membawaku, ke dalam kamar. Melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki, jaket, dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangaku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, perhatian Daichi terasa sangat berharga. Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, sebelum Daichi meninggalkanku kutarik dirinya dan kurebahkan di ranjang.

"Oikawa…" Ia terkejut, tidak mengharap mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh orang mabuk.

"Sawamura, menginaplah." Aku menatap dirinya yang ada di bawahku. Entah apa yang terpancar dari sorot matanya, adalah sesuatu yang kurindukan sekaligus tak dapat kumiliki.

"Oikawa, kau mabuk. Akan kuambilkan air mineral." Ia masih saja tidak memahami kondisiku dan tetap bersikap baik pada orang yang dianggapnya lemah.

"Aku tidak mabuk Sawamura. Aku menginginkanmu."

Perlahan kucondongkan lebih dekat wajahku padanya. Aku merasa hampir mendapatkan, setidaknya ciuman darinya malam ini. Tapi kemudian yang kudapat adalah rasa panas menjalari pipiku yang justru manjadi tempat mendarat telapak tangan Daichi.

Aku tidak mabuk, tapi aku merasa begitu sakit hati ketika ia menamparku hanya karena ingin menciumnya. Aku merasa tampak bodoh, dan menyerah dengan beralih ke sisi lain ranjang. Derit tempat tidur menandakan Daichi yang beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Minumlah ini, dan segera pergi tidur." Daichi menyerahkan segelas air mineral, aku menerimanya begitu saja tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menegak habis air dalam gelas itu. Airnya terasa dingin di tenggorokkan tapi hatiku memanas.

"Sawamura, aku menyukaimu."

Daichi tersenyum,"aku juga menyukaimu,Oikawa."

"BUKAN!?" bentakku tiba-tiba,"bukan seperti yang kau maksud, Maksudku aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu, sudah sejak lama."

Daichi sedikit tertawa, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina tapi tetap saja aku merasa sakit hati.

"Menginaplah, kumohon. Akan kubuat kau mengerti maksudku."

"Aku tidak akan menginap dengan pemabuk."

"Sawamura aku…" kalimatku terhenti dengan telapak tangan Daich sebagai isyarat. Ia sedikit menjauh ketika yang menjadi alasan memberi isyarat itu adalah dering ponselnya.

"Iya, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi."

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya mengantar Oikawa pulang."

"Tentu saja, aku janji."

"Bye, aku sayang kamu."

Begitu kata-katanya ditelepon. Aku merengut, melihat Daichi kembali berbalik padaku dengan wajah berseri.

"Oikawa. Kusarankan sekarang kau pergi tidur. Karena jika kau terus meracau, besok kau akan menyesalinya."

Daichi masih bersikap baik, mengurusku untuk berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dariku, meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat tinggalku. Sejak awal aku tidak punya kesempatan, apalagi sekarang. Hanya dalam keadaan mabuk aku bisa begitu dekat dengannya. Menyentuhnya, bahkan mencuri ciuman tidak sengaja darinya. Karena Daichi adalah pria beristri.

Selesai…

A/N : Jangan tanya demi apa pair Oikawa Daichi dibuat, ini terlintas begitu saja dan aku menuliskannya. Entah bagaimana tapi aku ingin tahu tanggapan kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


End file.
